Question: Solve for $d$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $-23d+81 \leq -98d + 1$
$\begin{aligned}-23d+81 & \leq -98d + 1 \\\\ -23d&\leq -98d-80 &(\text{Subtract } 81 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ 75d &\leq-80 &(\text{Add } 98d \text{ to both sides})\\\\ d&\leq-\dfrac{16}{15}&(\text{Divide both sides by }75 \text{ and simplify}) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $d \leq -\dfrac{16}{15}$.